The present disclosure relates to data extraction, and in particular, to extracting data from an image using neural networks.
The proliferation of cameras and other electronic image capture devices has led to massive growth in the availability of images. For example, cameras can be found on almost all mobile devices, and such ready access to a camera allows users to capture an ever increasing amount of electronic images. Interestingly, images often contain data, and such data can be useful for a wide range of applications. However, extracting data from an image is no simple task. For example, an image of a receipt may include data about the particular expenses. However, accurately extracting such data from the image is challenging. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to discover efficient and effective techniques for extracting data from electronic images.